


Creation

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Cats, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Yuri creates something at the beach.





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avereas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avereas/gifts).



Yuri carefully patted down the edges of the sand and rounded it out with his hands. The sand formed into an egg-shaped belly. He smoothed down a second one at the front.  
  
Then, Yuri used his shovel to dig out grooves for the tail, paws, feet, and most of all, curved pointed ears. The ears kept collapsing, which annoyed him, but he used his fingers.  
  
Lastly, he scampered to find dark seashells and pebbles along the edge of the ocean-side. He dotted the mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. Satisfied, he smiled at its stretched-out form.  
  
“Sand cats are the best.”


End file.
